


Work Hard, Play Hard (Fuck Hard)

by HazAndLouAreHot



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:58:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4440275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazAndLouAreHot/pseuds/HazAndLouAreHot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah so I was inspired by Louis ripping Liam's shirt open on stage.<br/>Weird things happened in my brain and then this thing was born.<br/>There probably will be some grammatical and spelling errors, sorry! </p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
<p>Larry is real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work Hard, Play Hard (Fuck Hard)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OncelnALifetime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OncelnALifetime/gifts).



“Louis!”

Louis didn’t turn around, nor did he stop. He gave no sign of hearing Liam’s voice at all. Liam fastened his pace and finally caught up with the slightly shorter lad. He jumped right in front of him. “Louis!” “Ah, young Liam.”, said Louis nonchalantly. “Didn’t hear you there.” “Stop it, Lou.”, said Liam, slightly shorter than he normally would have. “Would you care to explain me what the hell happened out there?”, he asked, gesturing in the general direction of the stage they just left. Louis frowned. “Would _you_ care to explain what the hell you’re talking about?” Liam closed his eyes for a second, rage flurrying inside of him. He was irritated enough as it was, and he was still on an adrenaline rush from the gig. Louis chose the wrong time to play games with him. “You ripped my shirt open on stage.”, he gritted through his teeth. Louis merely lifted an eyebrow. “Oh, that.” “Yes, that! What the hell were you on about?” “Fan service, Li. Fan service.”, replied Louis with a small smile. It did nothing to temper Liam’s frustration. “Fan service?” “Fan service, that’s what I said. Now if you’ll excuse me, I…”

“You pinched my nipple.” Louis, who had already moved and walked halfway past Liam, took a halt. He turned his head slightly and looked Liam in the eyes. “So what if I did?” Liam practically groaned in frustration. “You call that fan service too? Pinching someone’s nipple? Besides you know they’re… that…” Louis’ smile grew smug. “Ohh… see, I momentarily forgot about your overly sensitive nipples.” “They’re not overly sensitive.”, mumbled Liam. Louis stretched his arm out, towards Liam’s chest. Liam leaped three feet backwards. “Sure they’re not.”, Louis said in a slightly arrogant tone. Liam was practically fuming. “Look, mate. I’m all about fan service, yeah? But I’d appreciate it if you didn’t… do _that_ anymore.“ “And what would _that_ be, exactly, Liam?” Liam looked at him for a few seconds, wondering how much damage it would do if he punched Louis in the face. But in the end, he just wasn’t that kinda guy. “Don’t touch me like that on stage.”, he said curtly before turning around and starting to walk in the other direction. “And why’s that, Liam?”, Louis called after him. “Are you scared you might get…. Too excited, or something? Like back then?”

Liam stopped at Louis’ words, shocked. He turned around to face him and slowly said; “…You said you didn’t remember.” Louis shrugged. “I say lots of things.” Liam blinked and walked back to Louis, stopping only when he was a few inches from his face. “Are you telling me”, he started “that I’ve been walking around months, believing that you don’t remember a thing about what happened, and being happy about it?!” “I knew you’d be embarrassed if I’d say I remembered.”, Louis shrugged. Liam rubbed his face with both hands, flashbacks of the night in his vision.

He and Louis had gone out, coming back to their shared hotel room drunk as fuck. They started play fighting, Liam picking Louis up and tossing him on the bed, and somehow ended up making out. Liam had an orgasm two minutes in, Louis laughed at him and they fell asleep together. The next morning Liam, all red cheeks and messy hair, asked Louis if he remembered anything. Louis claimed he didn’t remember a thing, that he didn’t even knew how they got back to the hotel room.

“You lied to me.”, he said to Louis. “Mate, I did ya a favor, alright? You always go on and on about your stamina and I knew you’d be embarrassed if I knew you could only last two minutes while we were just snogging.”

“Hey, I can definitely last longer than two minutes!”, Liam was unable to stop himself from saying. Louis raised his eyebrows. “Yeah, I’ve noticed.”, he said merely. “Come on, man. I was drunk, and I… I hadn’t had any in weeks. You know that.” “I do, I do.”, nodded Louis seriously. “But still, two minutes is nothing!”, he shouted before he cackled and started running. Liam shook his head, considering for a moment, before he ran right after Louis. Having the longer legs, he had a bit of an advantage and he quickly caught up with him, right by their trailers. He grabbed Louis by the waist and softly threw him, back first, against a trailer. “Got you!”, he said, smiling so there were little crinkles by his eyes. He crowded Louis and put his arms on either side of his head. “Whatcha gonna do now, shorty?”, he said. Louis rolled his eyes and softly punched Liam in the stomach. “Don’t call me that!” Liam laughed. Louis may have a smart mouth, bit Liam could use his height and muscles when they were play fighting. “Or else what?”, he said. “You gonna pick me up or something?” Louis gave him a stubborn look. “I could always knee you in the balls.” Liam moved a few inches backwards out of impulse, not really liking the sounds of that. “Sucker!” Louis shouted as he ducked under his arms and ran off to his trailer. Liam quickly caught up with him, being able to put his foot between the door Louis was just about to lock. He pushed the door open and ran inside, chasing after Louis.

Since it wasn’t a huge trailer, it didn’t take long before he could grab Louis and throw him on the nearest surface, the bed. Luckily for Louis, he liked big, comfortable beds so he landed perfectly safely. Liam screamed “Aahhh!” before throwing himself on Louis’ smaller frame. Louis laughed and tried to kick and push him off, but Liam wouldn’t budge. After a few minutes, the boys got a bit tired and they slowed down a bit, grinning and giving each other the occasional slap or bang. Suddenly, Louis face got a bit more serious, his laugh going just a little more quiet.

Being friends for half a decade, it didn’t take long for Liam to notice. “Hey.. what’s up, Lou?” Even though they could be at each other’s throat sometimes, they were still best mates. And Liam wouldn’t be Liam if he didn’t want his best mate to feel good. He was a bit worried, reading something in Louis’ eyes he hadn’t seen often before. “Are you okay?” "I... ", Louis hesitated. Liam was really starting to worry now. Louis wasn't usually one to bite his tongue, to say the least. "Please?", he tried. "I... I was just wondering if you ever still think about that night?", Louis whispered, avoiding Liam's gaze. Liam blinked confusedly, this was probably the last he was expecting. After a few moments he said: "Yeah... Yeah I do. I mean,... You know I've never done anything like that with... A guy before. So yeah, I think about it a lot." "Do you regret it?", Louis asked, now looking straight at him. “No.”, said Liam after a beat. “I don’t.” “Well good, ‘cuz I… I wasthinkingmaybewecouldoitagain.”, Louis blurted out. Liam spurred his eyes open. “Wait, did you… did you… what did you just say?”

Louis closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Maybe we could…do it again. But like, when we’re less drunk and all that.” Liam looked at Louis’ face, checking to see if there were any signs of laughter or smug smiles. “You better not be shitting me right now.” Louis’ eyes flew open. “Man, do you know how much it took outta me to say that to ya? I’m not shitting around!” “Alright, alright, calm your tits.”, Liam said. He sat up and started contemplating. “Why?”, he asked after a few minutes. “Why do you wanna do it again?” “Because, Liam”, said Louis as if he were explaining something to a toddler. “We both need it. Let’s face it, it’s been months since we both had any, and we’re tense. And don’t pretend you’re not.” Liam didn’t say anything. Louis had always been good at reading his mood and he couldn’t act like indeed he wouldn’t mind to get laid anytime soon. “Plus”, Louis continued, and judging by his face he was struggling getting the words out, “It was rather good the last time.” “Really?”, asked Liam slyly. “I thought you were so unimpressed with my lack of stamina?”

“I was messing around, Li.”, said Louis, rolling his eyes at him. “To be honest it was rather…” “Rather what?”, demanded Liam when Louis didn’t finish his sentence. “Rather hot…”, said Louis quietly. “It felt like… I was the one making you come so quick, you know?” Liam looked down at where Louis was still comfortably lying on his pillow. “Technically, you were.”, he said. “Was I?”, asked Louis, looking rather smug. “Yeah, like… have you seen that ass of yours? Plus, you’re not the worst kisser. And wipe that grin of your face!”, said Liam, pulling his baseball cap over his eyes. He felt movement beside him, but didn’t really feel like looking what Louis had in store for him now. Suddenly, he felt his cap being slowly removed from his head. He blinked against the light for a second and found Louis’ face just an inch or two from his. “You’re a pretty fooking good kisser too.”, said Louis, no trace of laughter in his eyes. He inched forward until Liam could feel his hot breath on his face. “I’m gonna kiss you now.”, said Louis. Liam considered for a moment, before he nodded and closed his eyes. The first few seconds of Louis’ lips on his, were… unusual. Kissing Louis was definitely not the same as kissing his ex-girlfriends. But different didn’t necessarily mean worse.

Louis worked his lips softly against his, and Liam felt the slight stubble under his bottom lip. He angled his head to deepen the kiss, when Louis pulled back. He looked at Liam seriously, asking “Are you okay with this?” “Y-yeah”, answered Liam shortly, a tiny bit out of breath. It was apparently enough of an answer for Louis, who cupped Liam’s face with his hand and closed the distance between their mouths again. This time, Louis was the one quick to make the kiss more intense, angling his head and tracing Liam’s bottom lip with the tip of his tongue. Liam was quick to open his mouth, wanting to taste Louis. In fact, he wanted to taste all of him. Louis slid his tongue against Liam’s, still softly, as if he was still asking for permission. Liam decided it was time to give him a clear sign that he was more than okay with this. He put his hand on the back of Louis’ neck and pulled him closer. Louis sighed into his mouth and started kissing him more roughly, more passionately. He grabbed Liam right above his hip and softly squeezed. Liam pulled back, eyes never leaving Louis’s as he took off his shirt.

With surprising strength, Louis pushed him over so he was lying on his back. Louis followed suit, and hovered over him for just a second before starting to pepper his neck and chest in kisses. “You’re very fit, Mr. Payne.”, he mumbled in between kisses. “Look who’s talking.”, replied Liam. “Let me take your shirt off.” Louis sat upright, gesturing for Liam to have his was. “I didn’t know you’d be _this_ eager.”, he teased while Liam pulled off his tank top. “Shut up.”, said Liam while throwing Louis’ shirt away. He laid back down and pulled Louis along with him, searching his mouth with his own. Louis didn’t disappoint and he found Liam’s lips in a bruising kiss. Liam couldn’t explain why he was so into this, or why he was so eager, as Louis called it. But that didn’t really matter right now anyway. All that mattered was this very, very fit guy on top of him, and the strain of his cock against his jeans.

“You’ve already made it longer than the last time.”, said Louis, sucking a light bruise into Liam’s neck. Liam groaned, throwing his head back. “Shut up.”, he repeated. Louis let his hand travel downwards, tracing the outline of Liam’s cock through his pants. “It seems the rumors are true.”, he breathed against Liam’s neck. “Maybe not ten inches, but oh my, you seem to have a very nice lengthy dick there.” “Don’t tease me, please.”, said Liam, squeezing Louis’ ass softly. “Alright, Li.”, said Louis. He sat up and, intentionally or not, brushed Liam’s cock with his ass, sending a spike of arousal through him. “What do you want?” Liam only hesitated a moment before clearly saying; “I want you to fuck me.” Louis blinked at him. “Are you absolutely sure? I can’t promise it’ll be pain free…” “I’ve read and seen enough about blokes having sex, Louis, I know. I want you to fuck me and I want it now.” Louis looked down at him and bit his lip, lust filling his eyes. “Then that’s what I’ll do.”, he said simply before sitting next to Liam and starting to undo his trousers. He pulled them down, together with his boxers, and Liam let out a little sigh of relief.

Louis eyed his dick for a second and then softly let his hand stroke the entire length. Liam’s head fell back and he groaned softly. Louis squeezed the tip and smeared the few drops that came out with his thumb. “Lou…”, Liam whined. “Right.”, said Louis in a rather raspy voice. He got up and opened a little cabinet right by his bed. After rummaging for a few seconds, he came back with a little blue bottle and a condom. “I-I’m clean.”, Liam said. “Good, me too. And I don’t like these.”, Louis answered before tossing the condom away carelessly. “Right.”, he said again. Taking Liam by surprise, he suddenly leaned over and licked the top of his dick once. Liam’s hips bucked off the bed. “F-fuck, you tease!”, he said. “Sorry, couldn’t resist.”, smiled Louis. “Wanted to taste you.” Liam grabbed the base of his dick and mumbled: “Just please get a move on.” Without further ado, Louis nudged Liam’s legs open and sat between them. Liam didn’t look at him, feeling a bit exposed all of a sudden. “Don’t worry, mate.”, said Louis gently. “You look incredible. Gonna make you feel good, yeah?” He uncapped his little bottle and smeared some lube on his index and middle finger. Liam nodded and relaxed his legs a little. His breath hitched when he felt Louis’ fingertip sliding over his rim. “Breathe.”, commanded Louis softly. Liam obliged, and just as he breathed out, Louis slid the tip of his middle finger in. He bit down on his lip hard, trying to not make too much noise. He could feel Louis’ gaze burn on his face as he slowly pushed his finger further in. “Have you fingered yourself before, Li?”, Louis asked. “Mhmyeah”, Liam said, hoping Louis would get it. “Good, good.”, Louis said distractedly. He slowly pushed and pulled his finger out of Liam, and Liam was sweating, he was just so fucking turned on and he was scared he would come from Louis just having a finger up his ass.

“A-another.”, he croaked out. “Sure, love.”, Louis said in a reassuring voice. He heard Louis fiddling with the bottle again, and moments later he felt a slightly larger pressure in his ass. He started biting his fist, still determined not to let out too much sound. Suddenly, Louis fingers brushed something inside of him. A small spot, that he hadn’t been able to reach yet himself. His back arched off the bed and he moaned loudly. “F-fuck Louis!” “There you go.”, said Louis, in an almost peaceful tone. He brushed that spot again and watched Liam turn into a whimpering mess. After a few minutes of this sweet torture, and Liam writhing on the bed and clenching the sheets, Louis added a third finger, carefully stretching Liam out and occasionally brushing his prostate. “D-don’t tease me, fuck! Lou…”, Liam whined. Louis smiled, although he wouldn’t be able to keep this up much longer. His cock was straining against his jeans uncomfortably and he didn’t need to look to know a spot of precum had formed already.

“Glad to see you’re not holding back anymore, I like hearing you.”, he purred. “And you wouldn’t be able to hold in anyway when I fuck you senseless.” Liam’s eyes flew open. He was red and sweaty, a beautiful mess. “Big talk eh?”, he said, practically riding Louis’ fingers. “Fucking come here and fuck me senseless then.” Louis stood up and almost ripped his jeans while pulling them off, his boxers along with them. “And you say I’m lengthy.”, said Liam, big eyes on Louis’ cock. Louis grinned, actually grinned, before sitting down between Liam’s legs again. He slicked up his cock with lots of lube, getting it on the blankets but seemingly indifferent about it. He hovered over Liam, holding himself up with one arm while he used the other one to guide himself towards Liam’s entrance. “You ready?”,  he asked in a gentle tone. “As ready as I’ll ever be.”, answered Liam as he opened his legs wider and pulled up his knees. Louis brushed his rim with the tip of his dick and shuddered.

They both closed their eyes as Louis, very slowly, pushed in. Liam clenched the sheets, feeling pain and pleasure shoot through his abdomen at the same time. “Breathe.”, Louis said, just like he had before. And Liam did. He breathed as calmly as possible and found that soon, the pain started to fade away. “Go on.”, he groaned, and Louis obliged. He pushed further slowly until he completely bottomed out. “You alright?”, Louis asked. “Yes.”, said Liam, truthfully. He was amazed at how _good_ it was to feel this _full_. “Fuck me.” And so Louis did. He started out slow, easy, not wanting to hurt Liam. He kept a good eye on Liam’s face, looking for any trace of discomfort or pain. But soon, Liam was moaning and grabbing his ass, pulling him closer, deeper. Louis let go of his worries and started fucking Liam harder, faster, as if his life depended on it. He wasn’t quite ready to say for how long he wanted this, but he sure as hell hoped Liam could feel it with every thrust. 

Liam felt fucking amazing around him. Warm and tight, and his muscular arms held him just the right way. Every time he thrusted, he felt Liam’s nails dig into his ass and he loved it. He loved every bloody second of fucking Liam’s brains out. He tried kissing him, but they were too much into it and it was just messy tongue strokes, breathing into each other’s mouths, biting each other’s lip.  But it was good. It was enough and a lot sooner than he would of liked, Louis felt a familiar tingle in his lower abdomen. “L-Li”, he panted. “I’m close…” “I’ve been c-close for fucking half an hour.”, breathed Liam. “C-can I come inside you?”, asked Louis, proud he could make a full sentence. “Y-yeah, please.”, Liam replied. “Wanna know how it feels… want you to fill me.” “Jesus fucking Christ.”, said Louis, starting to frantically fuck Liam into the mattress. “Umff”, he heard with each thrust, spurring him on. “Lou…”, he heard Liam’s broken voice after a few moments. “I’m gonna…” Unable to finish his sentence, Liam came hard. He bit Louis’ shoulder, but was unable to prevent loud moaning coming out of his mouth. His abs clenched as he painted them with his cum. His walls tightened around Louis, who was rambling ; “Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck.” It didn’t take long for him to follow Liam. “F-fuck he cried out, throwing his head back as he thrusted into Liam hard one last time, feeling as though every last drop of sweet cum was milked out of him by Liam’s tight asshole.

Louis collapsed on top of Liam, head on his right shoulder, and for the next few minutes, there was only the sound of the boys breathing slowly going more calm and steady. “Li?”, asked Louis after a few minutes. “Hm?”, was Liam’s rather sleepy answer. “Did you have a good time?” Liam perched an eye open to look at Louis. “Don’t ask stupid questions, Lou.” Louis smiled and lay his head back on Liam’s shoulder. “Lou?”, asked Liam. “Yeah?”, replied Louis. “… I told you I could last more than two minutes.”

 

Louis grabbed a pillow and whacked Liam in the head.


End file.
